Palabras en medio de la noche
by ninnae
Summary: En medio de la noche es capaz de plasmar en dulces palabras todo lo que aquel francés es capaz de causar en su corazón. Un escritor de mundos antiguos donde su mayor inspiración es aquel francés de mirada segura que siempre vela por su ser. Solo unas pocas palabras más mientras mira dormir a Camus, al galo que le robó la razón.


**Palabras en medio de la noche**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Una historia muy random, muy corta y extraña a mi parecer, pero espero les guste, estaba perdida en una parte de mi pc y hasta ahora ve la luz.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 ** _«Lo miró fijamente deslumbrado por la fiereza y decisión de su mirada, en definitiva era un auténtico guerrero celta de la más alta calaña de su clan. No le quedaba más que aceptar su decisión. Así como Naim lanzó un hechizo sobre Oisin para que lo amase, aquel guerrero extranjero había sido capaz de hechizar su corazón; él solo es fiel a los dioses del Olimpo, pero que hoy abría su corazón a nuevas sensaciones que jamás ha experimentado, y que aunque siendo uno de los más rudos guerreros espartanos de la guardia del rey jamás se imaginó sucumbir ante la diosa Afrodita y sus dulces encantos»._**

Sonrió nuevamente pensando el familiaridad de los personajes, un feroz guerrero celta de cabellos de fuego y el otro un rudo guerreros espartano. En definitiva aquel francés había logrado malograr su cerebro hasta el punto de solo poder pensar en él. Con dulzura Milo desvió su mirada de la computadora donde segundos antes había estado escribiendo uno de los últimos párrafos de su novela, con atención observó una curiosa fotografía con dos hombres sobre una límpida playa de aguas turquesas, uno de ellos con el cabello dorado como el Sol y el otro con unos lacios cabellos rojos, cabellos que tanto fascinaban al griego y que amaba con toda su alma. Ciertamente aquel hombre de cabellos de fuego había sido la inspiración para poder escribir aquella novela a la que tanto trabajo y corazón había colocado.

—¿Otra vez desvelándote?

—Camus —Milo sonrió con ternura y cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

El aludido, él mismo joven de cabellos rojos de la fotografía imbuido en una bata de color azul miró en dirección hacia la ventana donde la cortina todavía yacía descorrida y luego a un antiguo reloj de cuerda colgado sobre la mampostería de madera de las paredes. Las dos de la madrugada.

Camus negó viendo a su pareja, era un mala costumbre que en todos eso años de convivencia no había podido desarraigar del testarudo griego, el quedarse hasta tan entrada la noche sin poder descansar adecuadamente. En más de una ocasión el griego se había excusado de no poder dormir por todas la ideas que rondaban su mente.

—Regresa a la cama, necesitas descansar.

—Solo un segundo —repuso Milo haciendo un gesto de súplica con ambas manos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y tardas horas —Camus suspiró resignado sentándose en un sofá cercano al escritorio donde Milo estaba escribiendo.

—Estoy terminando —habló Milo con alegría volteándose a la pantalla para escribir las ultimas ideas que caían como torrente de su mente hacia la impoluta hoja blanca del ordenador

Camus solo sonrió con cansancio impregnado en sus parpados, aquel era el sueño del griego y él jamás le había negado el realizarlo. Lo amaba demasiado para regañarlo por lo que lo hacía feliz. Las largas noches donde lo esperaba en busca de que este fuera a la cama eran interminables, pero con tal de ver feliz a su pareja valían la pena. Todo el esfuerzo, los sufrimientos, las tristezas que vivieron al no verse recompensado inmediatamente el trabajo del griego, todo lo habían superado juntos en esos años de convivencia.

Agradecía al cielo el haber conocido a Milo apenas siendo un crío, aquel joven de deslumbrante sonrisa y gran entusiasmo era la luz de su vida, y jamás podría cambiar lo que siente por él.

Milo tecleaba con ansiedad las letras de su computadora, claro que el entusiasmo por terminar lo que él pensaba era su mejor obra era uno de los principales alicientes para seguir escribiendo, pero no era la principal razón para tenerle tanto afecto a aquella historia, sino aquel príncipe de largos cabellos rojizos que se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá de su estudio hacía más de una hora. Aquella novela no era más que tributo a todo lo que él le había entregado durante toda su vida, todos sus sentimientos, sus más profundos pensamientos y emociones estaban impregnados en cada letra que él había escrito. Las letanías que habían salido de su corazón no eran ni lo mínimo de lo que sentía, pero era una forma de expresar todo lo que el galo significaba para él, aunque pudiera tatuar solo una décima parte de su verdadero cariño.

Solo unas palabras más para compartir el ansiado mundo de los sueños con su amado, como aquella historia a la que él pronto daría fin, él esperaba poder seguir escribiendo por siempre la suya con Camus. Con ternura le dio una última mirada a su querido guerrero para retomar su mundo de fantasías. Solo unas palabras más en medio de la noche.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
